Good Faith
by Kimi-chan09
Summary: A half-Sarmatian, half-Briton is found among the tortured survivors in Marius's dungeon. She soon finds herself invading the heart of a stoic Knight but what will be the result of such a connection? Can True Love really conquer all? Dagonet/OFC...R/R...
1. Chapter 1

Good Faith

CH. 1- Rescue

Guinevere trembled beside me and so I pulled her closer to me, enveloping her in an embrace hoping to warm her chilled body. Leaning my forehead gently on the side of her head so my lips were next to her ear, I whispered my apologies.

"I'm sorry, Guin," I said, calling her the nickname I gave her long ago. "I should've seen this coming but I…" my voice cut off, hoarse from no sustenance. A few tears made tracks on my dirty face as I hugged her gently, not too hard to aggravate any wounds. She gripped my forearm with her uninjured hand to comfort me as well.

"There is no need for apologies, Alex," she whispered. "You said so yourself that you had a feeling that we would be rescued."

"Yes, but that was upon our captivity," I reasoned. "I feel nothing but numbness now." I heard quiet sniffling and knew that the boy, Lucan was awake. "Lucan, are you alright?" I asked softly, ignoring the chanting of the priest that had been locked up with us.

"Yes," he replied, barely above a whisper. "Could you sing to me again?"

I smiled sadly at his request, happy to do whatever I could for the boy. Without replying, I began to sing as best I could in my current condition. Guinevere sent me a small smile of gratitude before her eyes became heavy with exhaustion. The song soon ended and by the even breathing, I could tell Lucan had fallen asleep as well. Not long after, my eyelids drooped and I let sleep take me from this dark place to a place I scarcely remembered. A place I missed dearly in my heart of hearts but as consciousness grew, my mind would forget.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

I woke up to commotion and looked wildly at Guinevere, my eyes asking a silent question. She shook her head in reply, not knowing the reason behind the pounding that filled the cavern either. A small smile graced her face as she leant forward to whisper into my ear.

"Perhaps, this is the rescuing you felt," she said before leaning her back against the stone wall of the low cell we were shoved into upon our arrival. Tears filled my eyes and a few fell down my face at the possibility. I only hope whoever entered this place would offer help and not more torture.

The banging stopped and a cold wind flew throughout the dungeon, signaling that they had knocked in the door. They would appear any moment and with my anxiety, I clutched Guinevere's uninjured hand in mine. Soon, voices filled the chamber as an argument started.

"Who are these defilers of the Lord's temple," the priest asked, sneering was heard in his tone.

"Out of the way," a man's voice replied, a bit hostile but I wasn't complaining.

I could imagine all too well what they saw…the dead bodies and rotting corpses of the non-survivors, still strung up like common decoration. I gritted my teeth just thinking about it.

"The work of your God," the same man said to an unknown other. "Is this how he answers your prayers?"

"See if there's any still alive," a second man ordered, but not harshly.

I heard others moving quick to do as their leader bid them to do. Metal on metal rung and I nearly had to cover my ears for the noise being so unusually loud. It was followed by what sounded like metal hitting the ground so I assumed he must have cut the chain holding a cell's door shut.

"How dare you step foot in this holy place," hissed another priest, one that had been there for our torturing. There was a sound of sword through flesh before the body hit the floor.

"That was a man of God," the earlier priest stated.

"Not my God!" yelled the first man.

"This one's dead," called a third man.

"By the smell they are all dead," a fourth replied. "And you…you even move, you join him." I suppose he threatened another priest.

More sounds of metal were heard before the voice belonging to the third man called out. "Arthur!"

I gasped, now knowing who our rescuers were. Arthus Castus and his Sarmatian Knights. I could've burst into tears at the joyous thought of Lucan being found and saved but held it together by biting down on my fist.

"You must not fear me," the man who had found Lucan said, obviously to Lucan.

Suddenly, the face of a man appeared beyond the cell bars that separated Guinevere and I from freedom. He held a torch that illuminated the cell. A second man appeared to look at us before he received the torch from the first when he cut the chains loose. The cell door fell to the ground and I pushed Guinevere closer, giving her a reassuring nod. As soon as Guinevere was safely in the man's arms, I crawled out and stumbled to where a tall man was tending to Lucan. Without a word, Lucan recognized me as the one that would sing to him, instantly holding his arms out. Gently, I hugged him to me being mindful of his broken arm.

"Lucan, everything's going to be alright. We are saved," I pulled back to look him in the eyes and gave him a slight smile while running my fingers through his unruly hair. He merely nodded in response, perhaps too shocked for words. I looked at the Knight at my side who had been watching us, "Can you carry him out?"

The Knight merely nodded as he stared into my green eyes with his grey ones. "Thank you," I said before moving to the side and nearly falling over after I lost my balance. Luckily, I didn't though.

"Do you need to be carried as well," he asked, his voice deep but kind.

"No. I'll walk out of here on my own just to spite that bastard," I said harshly, my hoarse voice adding to my tone.

He looked as if he smiled but set a straight face again. I couldn't blame him. I was black and blue with bruises everywhere as well as a knife wound to the shoulder and a broken finger or two, standing here talking about spiting the man who was the cause of it. I'm sure I looked very intimidating to the big man in front of me. Not that he was plump, on the contrary, he was just very tall and his build made him seem indestructible for some odd reason. Shaking my head of such thoughts, I went to follow him out as he had gathered Lucan in his arms when he paused to look down at me.

"If you need help, grab my arm for support," he said before continuing after the others with me at his side.

I took a deep breath when we came to be outside, not having seen it in however long I had been in that hole. I was quite proud of myself despite everything, having only stumbled and grabbed onto the Knight twice. I kneeled down next to the Knight as he tended Lucan after receiving a look from Guinevere telling me silently that she was alright at the moment and that I should be there for the boy. I drunk my fill after Lucan had his.

"She's a Woad," a man with matching tattoos on his face stated. He must've been another Knight. His gaze turned to me, "Her too." I simply looked back to Lucan.

"Stop what you are doing!" commanded the Roman man, Marius. The man who had been the cause of all my pain and suffering of late. I went to stand but a hand on my arm stilled my movements. I turned to lock eyes with the Knight again as he gave me a pleading look. Huffing in annoyance, I took his silent plea and seated myself once more.

"What is this madness?" Arthur asked, standing up from where Guinevere was receiving water from the Roman's wife.

"They are all pagans here," Marius reasoned.

"So are we," one of the Knights who hadn't been in the dungeon said from his saddle.

"They have refused to do the task God has set for them," Marius yelled, ignoring the Knight's comment. "They must die as an example!"

"You mean they refuse to be your serfs?" Arthur yelled back, others had started to gather by now.

"You are a Roman. You understand. And you are Christian," Marius said before facing his wife. "You! You kept them alive!" He then back handed her as she fell to the ground.

Arthur was quick to punch Marius so he fell backwards to land on the ground. His sword, Excalibur, was at the Roman's neck the next moment and Marius's soldiers moved forward.

"No, no!" Marius ordered their halt before speaking to Arthur. "When we get to the Wall, you will be punished for this heresy."

"Perhaps, I should kill you now and seal my fate?" Arthur asked, gravely serious.

Arthur ordered the priests to be walled back up and ten minutes later, I was sitting in a caravan with Guinevere, Lucan, and the tall Knight and Roman Lady that was tending to us.

Arthur had entered the cart and saw to Guinevere's fingers before leaving to see what news Tristan had for him after she passed out. I sat near Lucan to calm him in his fevered state but he too, fell asleep. The Roman Lady went to cover Guinevere with furs to fight off the cold when the Knight turned to me.

"What injuries do you have? I will tend to them," he said as I looked at him with tired eyes.

"My main injury is not one so easily healed, Sir Knight. I was supposed to be alert, suppose to keep her from harm but I was caught off guard and we paid for it," I said, looking over at Guinevere. "It's all my fault that she was tortured."

I shook my head as I grabbed tufts of hair in my hands. I jolted when I felt his rough, calloused hands and fingers pulling my hands away from my hair with a gentleness I had never associated with men before.

"Two of your fingers are out of place, just as hers were," he said, looking at my tear-filled eyes.

"Go ahead and reset them," I said quietly, kneeling to get in a better position for him since he was still taller even when sitting. As he felt my fingers and braced his own hands just right, I clenched my teeth together. Cracks were heard but I didn't cry out because just by seeing the way this Knight looked at Lucan, he didn't wish to hurt anyone and had I cried out he would feel worse. When he was done, I leant forward and rested my head on his shoulder to regain my breathing.

Once calmed somewhat, I leaned back to sit as I had before and began loosening the ties on the front of the dress that I had been given to me to wear however long ago. Before I reached the third string, the Knight had grabbed my hands to still them. I looked up with a confused expression.

"What are you doing?" he asked, having gone rigid with an intense look in his eyes. Furrowing my brows, I was about to answer when it hit me. He must've thought that I was…oh, no. How stupid of me and at that moment of realization, I could feel the heat of a blush creep up my face.

"I was meaning to show you my other injury," I said quickly. "On my shoulder," I added. "I didn't mean to seem…I'm sorry."

He nodded before releasing my hands slowly. I untied the fourth string and slide my ragged dress down just enough so he could see my left shoulder. His fingers were instantly assessing the wound which was red with irritation and probably infection, with my luck.

"It's infected," he stated, before grabbing his bag and riffling through it.

"Wonderful," I bit out bitterly. "As if I haven't suffered enough at the hands of the Romans."

He came forward with a container of green ointment and I flinched backwards without being fully aware until he spoke, gazing at me with intense grey eyes.

"Do I frighten you," he asked, his voice quiet just above a whisper.

I furrowed my brows, "No." Then curiosity got the better of me and I leaned forward a bit not aware my dress slipped further but not showing anything but more shoulder skin, "Should I be frightened of you? If that is your goal, you have failed quite miserably, I must say. I can tell you are a fierce warrior who has seen much bloodshed and who would do anything for your fellow Knights and Commander. But your eyes give you away, Sir Knight. You are a man who can strike fear into the bravest of hearts…and one who can tend a child and woman with the most gentlest of hands. Quite the conflicting man, are you not, Sir Knight?" I leaned back and regarded him with a look of appraisal.

He shook his head but smiled a little smile, "With words such as those, you call me conflicting." He then reached towards me again and applied the ointment. I hissed as the warm pain entered my flesh but soon turned cool. "It should be wrapped," he said, seeming to be thinking hard as if coming to some conclusion.

Without replying, I slide my arm out of the sleeve but kept the front of the dress pressed tightly to prevent it falling away. "Is this good enough?" I asked. I watched as my voice brought him from his thoughts as he noticed what I had done. I thought that as soon as his eyes saw my fully revealed shoulder and arm that I saw his jaw clench tighter. A curt nod was my reply as he turned to gather strips of cloth for wrapping my wound. I watched as he raveled the cloth around my shoulder. Smiling I said, "I may look it after being in that dungeon but I assure you, I'm not so fragile. I'm far from being made of clay, my experiences of life ensured that." He had looked up at my voice, made a confused face at my words before returning to his work.

"That should do for now," he said. "It needs to be rewrapped after you're clean." I nodded, telling him that I heard him as I pulled my dress back up and tied it. "You should rest like the others."

I shook my head before he had even finished his piece, "I can't sleep."

"Do you require herbs to help it come easier," he asked, his tone one of concern about this development.

"No, perhaps I should have worded it better," I said before looking at him. "I don't wish to sleep. I don't want to fall asleep and wake to find this all some sick dream that my mind has created."

"I will stay right here and keep you company, then," he said. "Tristan, our scout, says you are a Woad. You must have been in battle before." He seemed to take on a more stressful look. I knew he was trying to take my mind off of not sleeping.

"Yes, I am a Woad as you call it. I have been in many battles," I replied. "I've only hidden among the trees as I shot arrows at Roman soldiers, though."

"Not Knights," he asked with a look of apprehension and dread on his features.

"No, never Knights," I said, looking at my bruised hand and fingers.

"Why not," he asked, seeming curious now. I looked at him, feeling very tired and aware that my eyes were drooping. I wouldn't be able to stay awake for another moment.

I managed to whisper a reply as I fell against his side, fast asleep, "I cannot kill my own people. I'm originally from home…from Sarmatia."

-:- -:- -:- -:-

Dagonet couldn't believe what he heard and for a moment, he questioned if he had. This girl, who considered herself a Woad of Britain was actually from Sarmatia, meaning she was Sarmatian. He brushed her hair from her face with his fingertips as he gazed upon her and took in her appearance. She had brunette hair, dirty without being washed in so long because of her captivity and while she was awake, he had noticed her bright emerald green eyes. She was of good height for a woman, perhaps a few inches taller than Vanora. Her body was slim from lack of food, but he assumed she was fit being a battle-hardened warrior which complied when he saw a few light scars on her arm when she lowered her dress.

As soon as his mind went there, he was lost. Her skin had been so smooth and as white as ivory. He had enjoyed tended to her wounds perhaps a bit too much. So much so, that when she had removed her arm from her sleeve, he had to clench his jaw tighter and focus. Not to mention, the thoughts that were so eager to flood his mind when he had caught her untying the front of her dress. Shaking his head, Dagonet settled more comfortably since the woman was leaning into his side and set himself to watch over the pair. His lack of overall focus became clear when he would sneak glances at the sleeping Sarmatian woman and felt all too well, the heat that resonated from her body.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

I woke to hear Guinevere less than polite tones in an argument with Arthur as he rode in front of the cart that bore us. I nuzzled my face into the warm clothing that I had been sleeping on before noticing that said clothing was breathing. I jerked up to meet the Knight's strong gaze. So, he had not left after all? I felt the familiar heat of a blush creep up my face for the second time that day.

"Sorry," I said, still looking into his eyes. Our faces were but a mere two inches apart but I didn't notice our closeness. "In my defense, you're very comfortable."

A low chuckle escaped his mouth as he smiled slightly at my words.

"Hey!" I cried indignantly. "I was being serious." I crossed my arms as my lip jutted out in a pout. Childish, I know but still.

"I know," he replied, still smiling. "That's what makes it so amusing. I do not believe anyone has ever described me so."

"That's hard to believe," I replied, turning slightly more serious. "But you are an honorable Knight, so I shall take your word for it. Should the life of a Knight ever fall short of your expectations than let me know. I may employ you as my own personal pillow." As he looked at me, my smile teased him along with my words. "However, I do not have a paying job," I warned.

"Being your personal pillow? I would've thought people would pay you for the opportunity," he replied, a teasing glint to his own eyes as well as something I couldn't explain. I felt myself blush even more, before my previous one could fade away.

"Good one, Sir Knight," I said trying to cover my embarrassment.

"Dagonet," he said.

I furrowed my brows in confusion, "What?"

"My name," he clarified. "My friends call me Dag. May I have yours?"

"My name is Alexis, but my friends call me Alex," I replied, smiling before turning serious. "Thank you for distracting me earlier until I fell asleep…and for serving as my pillow." I imagined my expression to be a bit sheepish.

"All in a day's work," he replied as the cart rolled over rough terrain before coming to a halt. "It seems we will camp here for the night."

Guinevere climbed from the cart behind the Roman lady who helped her down and Dagonet was after her. I walked with Lucan to the entrance where Dagonet lifted him out and onto the ground. I was slowly lowering myself, not feeling particularly ready to jump down just yet when Dagonet's large hands gripped my waist gently. I instantly locked eyes with him as I allowed him to lower me to the ground. When my feet met the ground, I was very close to him with my eyes meeting his broad chest. Looking up, I gave him a grateful smile as a thank you before walking after the Roman lady and Guinevere. Dagonet's voice stopped me, though.

"Earlier, you said something very interesting before you fell asleep," he said and I turned to face him, nodding for him to continue. "You said you were from Sarmatia. Does that mean you're Sarmatian."

I looked down at my clasped hands, "I was born in Sarmatia to a former Sarmatian Knight and my mother, who was a Woad of this island. When the Romans came to collect my older brother for his service, they were disappointed because my older brother had died two summers past from illness. They…took me instead since my father was then too old to go back into service. They said they would find a task for me to do and they brought me to this island. In the four months that I was with them…things happened that I care not to repeat to anyone." I took a deep breath before resuming. "A few days from the outpost where I would be stationed as a maid, our company was attacked by Woads. When they saw that my wrists were bound and I was not with the Romans willingly, they took me before Merlin and he took pity on me- especially since he knew my mother was of his people. The Woads taught me most of what I know about weapons, fighting in various ways and with different weapons, herbal remedies and ointments, and a lot about life. Guinevere was the one who made me feel the most welcome and she soon became a sister to me."

I paused for a moment to steel myself. "I have scars, Dagonet," I said, looking into his eyes with the knowledge that he was able to see me in a way that no other had seen beyond Guinevere and Merlin. "Many scars of the flesh as tokens from my time with the Romans, on both accounts, but the worse are the few but terribly deep ones within my very soul. I do not speak of the physical pain inflicted upon me nor of the things they took from me that I will never get back. They killed them, Dagonet…they murdered my entire family…my entire village because my father went for his sword when they dragged me away. His hand didn't even graze the hilt before he was struck down and my mother kneeled over his dying body. All hell broke loose and it wasn't long until the bodies of everyone I knew and cared about lay strewn across the area. Only two Roman soldiers died that day. They didn't even allow me to bury the bodies. They were left their to rot with the land." I saw Dagonet move forward, but I simply shook my head and put up a hand to halt him. Turning around, I walked to where the Roman Lady and Guinevere had waited for me- both of them looking at me with pity. Something I didn't need- pity.

I was bathed in a tub next to Guinevere as the Roman Lady saw to her and one of the maidens of the household saw to me. When my ragged dress was first discarded, the maiden gave a gasp at the sight she saw but I ignored it along with her whispered apologies. Guinevere was given a beautiful light blue gown in the Roman fashion to wear as I was handed a white gown with a form fitting bodice but flowing skirt. Gold embroidery was stitched well on the bottom of the skirt and ends of the sleeves. The sleeves were off of the shoulders starting in the middle of her shoulder and elbow to cover her wrists partially but gold fasteners held the dress up as they lay on the shoulders.

"You look radiant," Guinevere said, a sly smile playing on her lips.

"You as well," I replied with a sly smile of my own. "Should I go warn Arthur?" As a blush crept up the face of my beloved friend-sister, I left the veiled tent to find a fire and some food.

I spotted the Knights sitting around a fire pit away from the Romans and for that reason alone, I made up my mind. I was walking up when Dagonet's eyes locked on mine before he averted them to a man sitting next to him, he too had a shaven head but was slightly more heavier. As I neared to a few feet away, I spoke with apprehension.

"May I join you? I fear for the Romans' lives, should I sit with them," I said as seven pairs of eyes landed on me, one set belonging to Lucan who was seated next to Dagonet.

"Shouldn't you fear for your life, should you sit with them," Bors asked, the only one capable of intellectual speech. I merely raised a brow at him as the others looked from me to him.

"I'm not an ignorant pig who cannot discern what certain herbs taste like," I replied. "Unlike them, I can tell herbs that help from those that poison."

Bors roared with laughter as a few others did as well. "Sit, sit…you're a fiery one. My Vanora will like you," Bors said as his laughter subsided.

I smiled kindly at him before sitting next to Lucan, who cuddled closer to me.

"You look like one of Arthur's angels," Lancelot said. I looked at him with a tired expression.

"Strange, since even in the darkness of a Roman torture chamber I clearly heard you say you didn't believe in Arthur's God or why believe in his angels?" I asked, making my point. "Plus, Dagonet warned me about you." I lied of course…Dagonet had only mentioned who his fellow Knights were and how I could tell one from another, but he didn't know that.

"Can you really blame a man for having a good time," Lancelot reasoned. "What exactly did he tell you about me?"

"I suppose I can't and Dagonet told me nothing, but it's nice to know my own observations were correct," I said, smiling innocently as Lucan snickered by my side. A few of the other Knights joined in.

"I like this one," Bors said, laughing.

"She's witty," Gawain said, smirking.

Dagonet handed me some dried meat and bread to eat.

"Thanks," I said, taking it and savoring the food I haven't eaten in quite some time. After some time, my thoughts turned inward instead of paying attention to the talk of the Knights surrounding me.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

Dagonet kept glancing at the woman to his left, only separated by Lucan. She looked so beautiful when he spotted her walking towards them that he was sure his heart stopped beating as he took a sharp intake of breath. She seemed to float along the ground with grace as she glowed in the pure white gown that the Roman woman had given her to wear. Adverting his eyes to the fire again, he thought about her words earlier when she spoke about her family being killed at the hands of Romans. He had wanted so much to take her in his arms to comfort her but when he took a step forward she stopped him and left. He had chuckled with the others at her quips that were truly witty as Gawain said. At least she seemed to be in a better mood than before but even that thought didn't settle his mind for long. He could already tell his feelings for this particular woman was growing stronger than he intended or expected.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

I felt added weight to my side and I looked down to see Lucan leaning against me, fast asleep. I smiled as I combed my fingers through his hair gently.

"Dagonet," I said before shifting my gaze from Lucan to him. My eyes instantly met his, "I can't carry him with my shoulder and I don't have the heart to wake him."

He nodded immediately before standing and picking the boy up in his arms. I stood as well and followed after the pair to make sure Lucan would be comfortable. Dagonet crouched and lay Lucan down gently under a wagon and covered him with his tunic that served as armor as well. Lucan woke with the movement but was still very sleepy as he looked at me. Dagonet had sat but now scooted over to make room as he looked up at me.

"Sing to me?" Lucan asked, his voice slightly hoarse from tiredness.

I smiled, "As long as I'm gifted with my voice." I sat next to Dagonet and turned so I faced Lucan while I ran my fingers through his hair.

_The days are getting longer_

_As we're plagued with dreary grey_

_But as I look into your eyes_

_I beg you to hear what I have to say:_

_Together now_

_Together always_

_I'll never leave your side_

_Never say goodbye_

_Take from me all the strength you need_

_For it's my reason of being here_

_And as I look upon your face_

_I smile just being close, just being near_

_Together now_

_Together always_

_I'll never leave your side_

_Never say goodbye…_

I trailed off seeing how Lucan was now fast asleep, his breathing even as his chest rose and fell. I turned to find everyone looking at me, including the Knights and the Roman soldiers.

"That song was beautiful," Dagonet's quiet but strong voice said, making me start at having momentarily forgotten his presence. I smiled gratefully at him, my face being heated. For once, the darkness may have been enough to hide the blood in my cheeks. "Where did you hear it from?"

"No where…I made it up," I said, smiling sheepishly at him. "I had a lot of time when locked up with Lucan, Guinevere and the others."

He nodded, "It was well sung."

"Thank you," I said, very self-conscious at that moment. Remembering the conversation from earlier, I spoke with a heavy heart. "I'm sorry about earlier, Dagonet. I shouldn't have-"

"It's fine," he said, interrupting what would surely have become a rant.

"I just have a problem when it comes to people pitying me," I said. "I guess, having been through everything I have, it seems an insult and personal hit to my own pride. Does that make sense to you? Maybe I slipped into some unknown female speak which is one of the many reasons men tend to look down upon us." I shook my head to clear my thoughts before looking back at him. He must have seen something in my gaze for he reached forward and pulled me into his embrace with my head resting against his shoulder.

"You make complete sense and I assure you, I understood your every word," he said, his tone caring as he rubbed my back in soothing circles. I rested my forehead in the crook of his neck between his head and shoulder. I imagined myself a right sight for anyone that happened to look over at us, myself practically sitting in Dagonet's lap.

"You're a good man, Dagonet…thank you," I said as I pulled back and placed a kiss on his cheek before thinking better of it. Standing, I looked back at him before nodding and walking away. Once sure no one was around to see my actions, I gently pressed my fingertips to my lips where I could still feel a tingling sensation. It must have been his short, prickly beard, I reasoned before looking to see Arthur coming back into camp. Walking forward further, I saw Guinevere in a clearing with Merlin.

Merlin's dark eyes met mine as he beckoned me towards the pair. I made my way to them, down the steep hill as I tried not to trip and fall on my face. Guinevere nodded to me as she passed with a bow in her hand. I stepped up to the Woad Leader and he took my hands in his while his staff leaned against him.

"Alexis, daughter and sister of my people…I have foreseen something that may be of interest to you," he spoke in his rough, strong voice. I nodded but didn't say a word. "Do you wish to be told or do you wish to be showed?"

"Showed," I said, thinking it better to see than be told about it.

Merlin nodded before closing his eyes and I did the same. Images flashed before my closed lids as things appeared then disappeared and some things slowed as others were quickened. By the time it was over, I was breathing heavily and tears ran down my face unchecked.

"It is as I thought. You have become attached to them…the Knights of your father's kin," Merlin stated.

"How can I possibly prevent that from happening," I asked, my voice shaking.

"I have no doubt you will find a way," Merlin said. "I also brought you a few things." He handed her a rolled bag before turning to leave.

I left to head towards the wagon where Guinevere and I would be sleeping with the bag in my arms. I paused when Dagonet and Lucan came into my sight both of them sleeping soundly, laying side by side under the wagon. I tightened my grip on my bag as a shuddered breath came out of my mouth. Footsteps were heard behind me and I spun to meet the figure of Bors but his eyes were on Dagonet. He shifted his gaze to me before walking forward until we were side by side but facing opposite directions.

"Dagonet is a good man and a better friend," he said, quieter than I had heard him speak thus far. "I've noticed the glances he gives you. We've been friends…brothers for the past fifteen years and I've never seen him look at a woman they way he looks at you."

"If your words are meant as a warning or a request for me to be careful and to not hurt him knowingly, I promise you, Bors, that I will do no such thing. I would rather go back to that chamber or face the entire Saxon army alone than do anything to cause Dagonet pain. I was never able to target you Knights because I have unwavering loyalty to my people…both of my people."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Dagonet didn't tell you," I asked, confused.

"Apparently not," he replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He must have wanted my permission to tell you all," I said, smiling at Dagonet's consideration. I looked back up at him, "My father was a Sarmatian Knight before returning to Sarmatia with my mother, a Woad woman of this land."

"You're part Sarmatian then," he asked. "Makes sense. Do I have permission to tell the others."

"As long as you ask them not to bring home or my family up," I said. "My family was killed by Romans." I then nodded with a small smile before walking to the wagon to get some well-needed sleep.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

I do not own King Arthur (2004) or its characters portrayed by the cast. I love Dagonet, he seems misunderstood as well as Tristan so later Tristan will be my main story.


	2. Chapter 2 Ice Cold Saxons

Good Faith

CH. 2- Ice Cold Saxons

I woke early the next morning and strapped my weapons to me after dressing in my Woad clothing. My fitted leather pants had slits in both sides at the bottom to expose my two knifes sheathed on my mid-calf boots and my leather top clothed my breasts but exposed more of the skin on my back as it covered half my stomach in the front. Thick straps came around my neck securing my top but leaving my shoulders bare. Two long knives were secured parallel with the horizon on my lower back, each hilt an opposite direction for easy access. A knife was attached to my belt in the front as well as two sets of three small throwing daggers secured on the underside of my forearms. Slinging a quiver of arrows over my back and stringing my bow, I was ready for anything.

A commotion brought my attention to the campsite where a fight was ensuing. Walking silently among the tree branches, I came to have an advantage over the others. Dagonet had been struggling with three Roman soldiers but was currently standing with his sword raised and I noted that Marius had been killed with an arrow that Guinevere had fired. I smiled as Arthur arrived on the scene.

"Artorius!" Bors rode in on horseback, shouting as he did. He maneuvered his horse to nudge a few Roman soldiers none too gently. "Do we have a problem?"

"You have a choice," Arthur commanded, pointing his sword at the soldiers. "You help or you die."

Soon, every Roman soldier had dropped his sword to be collected by Arthur's squire, Jols. I watched from above as Tristan rode into the camp, holding a crossbow.

"How many did you kill?" Bors asked Tristan as he rode up.

"Four," he replied.

"Not a bad start to the day," Bors remarked.

Tristan threw the crossbow down at Arthur's feet, "Armor piercing. They're close. We have no time."

"You, ride ahead," Arthur told Tristan, who immediately left to fulfill his orders. "Everyone, start packing! Quickly!"

Having heard enough, I dropped from my high place to land a few feet from Arthur and had to hide my smirk at their surprise and startled expressions. My face remained straight as I looked to Guinevere.

"There will be no mercy this day, Guin," I said. "I'm glad you're better."

"I could say the same to you. You're shoulder no longer hurts," she asked, looking at the wrapped wound.

"I've grown accustom to pain. It will not hinder me on the battlefield, I assure you," I said before walking forward. Ignoring the sharp intakes of breath from the less prepared as they saw the many scars spread on my back, I whistled.

A red stallion with a black mane and tail appeared through the trees and approached me. I rubbed his neck and nose before whispering in his ear. He immediately went to stand near a tree but not too close.

"You may want to watch this," I heard Guinevere say.

Taking a deep breath, I ran at the horse only jumping at the last moment for my foot to land and push off from the tree. I landed smoothly on the back of my horse and grasped some of his mane in my hands since I had no saddle to secure my position. Pressing my knee into the horses side, I turned him around to see people gapping at me as they went about packing camp.

"What?" I asked, slightly knowing why they were staring but annoyed they would do such at this time.

"You," Lancelot said, his look appraising.

"No need to be jealous, Lancelot," I said.

"I admit that was a good trick, but why would I be jealous of you?" he asked, raising a brow. I urged my horse forward.

"Not me…the horse," I said, smirking before I winked at Dagonet before riding off.

I slid off of my horse and guided him without reins as we slowly crossed the ice a few yards behind the Knights. We walked slowly as the ice under our feet threatened to crack as it groaned under the weight. Arthur halted our advancement with a hand in the air before resuming our walk. He ended up turning completely as the drums of the Saxons became louder. He looked to his Knights and I felt my stomach tighten with the tension.

"Knights?" he asked, not needing to finished his unasked question.

"Well, I'm tired of running…and these Saxons are so close behind, my ass is hurting," Bors replied.

"I never liked looking over my shoulder anyway," Tristan said.

"I'd be a pleasure to put an end to this racket," Gawain added.

"And finally get a look at the bastards," Galahad finished.

"Here. Now," Dagonet brought the conversation to an end and Lancelot merely shrugged his shoulders.

While Arthur gave orders, I walked to where the Knights were gathering and overheard when Guinevere added her and I into the fighting numbers.

"Are you sure you want to do this," asked Bors who was separated from me by Dagonet. Dagonet was on my left and Galahad, my right.

"Why wouldn't I? Did you ever think, Bors, that I would be doing more harm than good if I left you eight to fend for yourselves," I said. "I gave you my word and I'm here to act upon it if need be." I glanced at him from across Dagonet's towering figure.

"I think I understand now," Bors said, shooting me an amused smile before letting out a chuckle.

"I'm glad you find me such a source of amusement, Bors," I replied before looking ahead again, fitting an arrow in my bow. I missed the confused look Dagonet shot Bors, who only smiled at him in return.

It didn't take long before there was a large legion of Saxons gathered at the other end of the iced lake. We all stood our ground in anticipation to receive orders from Arthur.

"I believe they're waiting for an invitation. Bors…Tristan," Arthur said.

"They're far out of range," Guinevere said but Arthur just gave her a look to watch.

Bors and Tristan fired multiple arrows which all hit their marks. The Saxons started marching across the ice as we raised our bows to fire.

"Aim for the wings of the ranks. Make them cluster," Arthur said before we fired our arrows, many of them hitting their marks.

Saxon after Saxon fell and they started to panic which resulted in them clustering on the ice. Arthur's plan was to make them break through the ice. I could see the Saxon leader trying to order them to hold the ranks, gesturing in a threatening manner. Arthur crouched down before standing up, discarding his bow, and picked up his sword.

"It's not going to break," Arthur called. "Get back! Fall back! Prepare for combat!"

My gut churned as I dropped my bow but didn't draw a weapon. I had been waiting for this moment since last night. Taking a deep, calming breath, I glanced at Dagonet to see indecision in his eyes before he bent to retrieve his axe. With a battle cry, Dagonet ran forward while swinging his axe. Not a moment later, I bent to grab his shield and ran after him as Bors shouted at Dagonet and Guinevere called my name. After his first swing hit the ice, I skidded to a stop at his side and held the shield partially in front of him to protect him against the onslaught. He paid me no mind but I knew he had seen me. It was a good thing. He needed to concentrate on what he was doing. By his third strike, the ice had begun to break and I nearly slipped but managed to hold my ground. An arrow shot forward by a crossbow hit the shield and nearly threw me backwards. As I regained my footing, an arrow dug into my side. Ignoring the pain and the tears that began to gather in the corners of my eyes, I stood back up on shaking legs.

Dagonet had been hit with an arrow in his shoulder when I fell and with a final strike while on his knees, the ice broke completely and submerged many Saxons. I lost my footing but looked to see Dagonet about to topple over. I could hear Arthur approaching us fast and did the only thing I could. I shoved Dagonet as hard as I could, sending him a few feet away to land on his back. The opposing force of shoving him caused myself to fly backwards and into the icy depths of the lake. The freezing water felt like thousands needles sticking into my sensitive flesh as I struggled to get to the surface. Gasping as I broke through the surface, I could feel my limbs going numb and my teeth chattering uncontrollably. I felt hands pull me up until I was laying on hard ice but my eyes were closed and my teeth were chattering. I heard the cries of the dying and panicking Saxons as well as a few I vaguely recognized. Darkness met me but not before I opened my eyes enough to see a blurry, but alive Dagonet hovering over me.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

Dagonet looked down at the woman who saved his life as she shivered violently and started turning a cool blue.

"Dagonet, we need to get her to safety," Arthur said. "Now."

Nodding, he stood with the light woman in his arms ignoring the pain in his shoulder since he ripped out the arrow. In silence, he continued to walk as the Knights walked behind him quickly.

"Tristan, get a fire started," Arthur said as Tristan whistled for his horse and left. "We need to get Dagonet and the girl-" he was cut off by Dagonet's deep voice.

"Alex, her name is Alex," he said, noticing as an after thought that it was the first time he had spoken her name since discovering it. He found it pleasant to say.

"Right, we need to see to your wounds," Arthur said. "I think the best way is to cauterize them. It will make traveling easier."

"Can she handle that sort of pain in her condition," Galahad asked as he made faster steps to keep up with Arthur and Dagonet.

"Alex can handle anything," Guinevere said fiercely with emotion. "She's survived this long after so many things. She won't die from a little cold water and cauterization."

They stopped at the side of the road where Tristan had created a fire and had already set the cauterizing tools to heat. Dagonet crouched and lay Alex on the ground near the fire. Tristan grabbed the first of the two red-hot metal tools as Dagonet pulled his tunic down. Biting down on a leather strap that Bors handed him, he groaned when the scolding hot metal met his skin to seal the wound and disinfect the area. Afterwards, without applying ointment to his own he grabbed the other heated tool and steadied his hand above Alex's stomach. He hesitated as he looked down on her.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

Dagonet's groan of pain woke me but I refused to open my eyes. The smell of burning flesh met my nose as the pieces came together in my mind. Dagonet had gotten an arrow to his shoulder and was cauterizing it. That meant I would be next to receive the treatment. I then remembered the look in his eyes when he treated Lucan. He had felt bad causing others pain even though it was needed. I resolved myself before cracking open my eyes. The first thing that met me was Dagonet hovering over me with a look of hesitation as he looked at my stomach with the heated tool in his hand. Without a word, I brought my hand up to grasp the one holding the heated tool. His eyes looked at our hands in confusion before snapping his grey eyes to mine. With my free hand, I took the leather strap that was laid across his knee and bit down on it.

Nodding, I closed my eyes tightly and moved my hand with his as he pressed the heated cauterizing tool to my flesh. My hand on his tightened and with a few stray tears, that was all I did to express my pain. The moment after the tool was removed, I felt calloused fingers brush the tears away and remove the leather strap that I had bitten in half. I opened my eyes and offered the Knights a small smile, "Don't worry. I'm too stubborn to die just yet." With Dagonet's concerned eyes looking at me, I fell into a dreamless and tired slumber.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

"There's another wagon with furs in it for her. We need to get her warm," Guinevere said as Dagonet picked Alex back up. He walked behind the Woad as she led him to the aforementioned wagon where the Roman Lady had prepared a small pallet to lay Alex on.

Guinevere and the Lady removed Alex's cold, wet clothes while Dagonet waited outside and the other Knights mounted their horses. Once Alex was dry and dressed back into the Roman style dress from the night before, the women exited the wagon to inform Dagonet.

"She's still ice cold," Guinevere said, looking at the tall man. "She's needs body heat to keep her warm. I'll go to Lucan." Without a reply, Guinevere and the Lady walked away leaving Dagonet to climb into the covered wagon. Guinevere entered the wagon to tell Lucan everything would be fine and the Roman joined her son in their private carriage.

Dagonet removed his tunic and shirt before lying next to Alex under the furs. She was shivering but before he could move into a better position than on his back to keep her warm, she turned onto her side and snuggled into his side with her head slightly on his chest and shoulder. Bringing his arm around her back, Dagonet settled with the smell of lavender entering his senses from her hair.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

Warmth was the first thing that entered my mind when I started leaving the haze of my unconscious state. Without opening my eyes, I started noticing my surroundings. Firstly, I was in a wagon because the lurching of the horses and wooden cart on the road was felt. The second thing I noticed was I was laying on the opposite side of my injured left side which still felt raw from the cauterization. Thirdly, one of my hands were resting on something warm and the other was intertwined with something else. For curiosity sake, I brought my left hand up and felt a thin mass of hair as my fingers ran through it. Did that mean that my other fingers were intertwined with another's fingers? Scrunching my brows in confusion, I opened my eyes to find Dagonet looking at me…his face a mere inch from mine. Feeling my face flush from embarrassment, I buried my face in his shoulder to hide.

"Are you alright," he asked in that deep voice of his.

"Yes," I mumbled into his shoulder. Peeking up, I looked at him. "You're warm."

He let a small smile appear, "I was afraid I would have offended you."

More confusion had a questioning look come to my face, "How could you offend me?"

"By being so close," he said, his smile gone. "The woman told me that body heat could be helpful to warm you. I didn't know if it would offend you."

"This is the second time I've awoken snuggled into your side and you fear offending me?" I asked, incredulous. "I assure you Dagonet, your body nor its close proximity offend me." I gave him a reassuring, if not attentive smile before sitting up.

Running my fingers through my slightly knotted hair, I pulled my hair in front of me. Forgetting that this dress went down further in the back, I tensed in surprise when Dagonet pressed his fingers to my upper back. I knew what he was doing. He was tracing the scars on my back.

"Are these from the Romans that brought you to this island," he asked quietly.

"Yes," I replied, glancing at him from over my shoulder. "I tended to run a lot."

"There are many Romans at the Wall," Dagonet said. "They will not know that you are Woad. Stay close to me and I won't let anything happen to you."

I turned and embraced him, my arms wrapping around his shoulders.

"I know you won't," I whispered into his neck before drawing back a little.

Our faces were so close we were breathing in the other's scent with every breath taken. I saw his eyes dart to my mouth that hovered only a few inches away from his. I noticed he moved closer but halted, ultimately giving me the choice. My stomach was knotted with nerves but I found myself moving forward until my lips were on his. One of my hands rested on his shoulder while the other held his cheek and jaw while his arms were wrapped around my back, one hand resting on my lower back and the other in my hair. Pulling away, I couldn't help but search Dagonet's eyes for regret or anything of the like. There was no regret there but something I couldn't read. Suddenly, Bors's voice was heard as he addressed Dagonet through the linen curtains.

"Dag, we're about to arrive at the Wall. Are you going to stay in that wagon for it? I wouldn't blame you," Bors said before chuckling.

I felt my face heat wondering if he had somehow seen or heard us kissing. Dagonet looked at me before running a finger down my cheek and jaw line.

"You should go," I said quietly. "A Knight shouldn't ride to their freedom in the back of a wagon."

"Are you sure," he asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine," I replied, smiling at him. "Maybe it will give me some time to fight the red from my face."

Dagonet smiled at that before retrieving his tunic and shirt to pull back on. He pulled me back in for a last kiss before exiting the wagon to ride into the gates on horseback. I couldn't stop smiling as the wagon entered the gates and I moved to the front of the wagon to get off when it stopped. I got down gently in case my legs gave out from the injuries I suffered as well as the swim in freezing waters. I moved forward to see Lucan jump from the wagon ahead of mine and run past the guards to Dagonet's side.

"Lucan!" Guinevere called as she rushed forward with me on her tail.

"You boy! Stop," called a Roman guard who went to chase Lucan.

Luckily, Galahad was right there to pull a dagger out and press it to the Roman's neck. He didn't say a word as the Roman backed up but his eyes were blazing with anger. Perhaps because he could've lost any of his brothers on this last mission or because of what happened to Dagonet. A man, that I took for the Bishop, in fine robes entered the small courtyard as Guinevere helped support me. He was smiling at the Knights, Arthur, and the Roman boy, Alecto. Arthur said a few short words before walking off, probably to his rooms. The Knights then received their discharge papers though Lancelot had to pass them out and Tristan walked forward to take the box that originally held their papers. I moved to Lucan's side and held his hand as Dagonet led us further into the fort with a hand on my lower back.


End file.
